


Please stay

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen comforts Morgana after one of her nightmares, only to end up sexually confused when Morgana kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please stay

**Author's Note:**

> A short story written for Merlin daisy chain.
> 
> I thought about turning this into a longer fic with more chapters, but I think it would be better if I plotted something different for a longer story. I might, if I ever feel inspired, add something more, but atm I'm pleased with this as it is.

Tauren, the man partially to blame for the death of Gwen’s father was dead, her home was safe again. She knew that, and while the normal thing was to return home, but she couldn’t, not when everything reminded her about her father.

Morgana was kind and allowed her to sleep in the empty room next to her. Gwen was grateful for her help, and hoped that one day she’d be able to pay her back for her kindness.

She didn’t know how late it was when she hear the screams; unable to sleep, she sat by the window and watched the moon. Jumping up from her seat, she ran into the hallway and over to Morgana’s room. Fearing the worst, she entered the room and ran towards her screams.

It didn’t take long for her to realise that Morgana was dreaming; screaming, her legs and arms fought the bed sheets.

“Morgana,” Gwen said, trying to hold her arms down.

A few seconds was all it took for Morgana to wake up. “Gwen,” she whimpered, her eyes wet from whatever scared her.

“Shhh, I’m here, it was all a bad dream.” Gwen was about to pull away when Morgana wrapped her arms around her and pulled Gwen down next to her.

“Don’t leave me Gwen,” Morgana said, pressing her face against Gwen’s chest. Even if Gwen wished to leave she wouldn’t be able to pull away from Morgana’s hold, but she didn’t want to go. Slowly she caressed Morgana’s head, softly whispering comforting words to her until she relaxed again.

Slowly, Morgana released Gwen and agreed to lay down on the bed, closing her eyes when Gwen asked her to. Morgana’s breath slowed down, until Gwen believed she was sleeping. Thinking she was safe to leave, Gwen moved off the bed, only to be startled when Morgana grabbed her wrist.

“Please stay with me,” Morgana begged. Gwen thought about refusing Morgana, but decided to stay.

Crawling up on the bed with the lady, Gwen sat next to Morgana and pulled the top layer of sheet up herself, just in case she became cold.

“I’m lucky that I have you,” Morgana said, moving closer to Gwen.

“I think the luck goes both ways,” Gwen replied, happy that Morgana cared about servants as much as she did.

Gwen looked down at where Morgana lay, realising that she was staring at Gwen. “You don’t have to sit, you can lie down next to me.” Unable to refuse her, Gwen moved down the bed until she lay next to Morgana.

“You should try to sleep now,” Gwen calmly told Morgana, hoping she’d sleep soon, she needed all the sleep she could get.

For a second it looked like Morgana was going to listen and close her eyes, but instead she surprised Gwen by softly pressing her lips against Gwens. The kiss was tender, but completely shocked Gwen. Gwen had never kissed another girl before -she’d barely kissed a man- but she never thought she’d feel like she did.

Her head felt ten times lighter than before, and a warmth spread through her body, settling between her legs. She’d never felt anything like it, not even during her first kiss.

The kiss was short, but it made Gwen feel things she’s never felt before. Morgana didn’t seem to be even slightly surprised, not even by Gwen’s expression. Instead, she snuggled closer to Gwen, placing her arm around Gwen’s waist and her head on her shoulder.

Gwen stared at Morgana as she closed her eyes, most likely planning to sleep. She didn’t know much about hte future, but she doubted the kiss would make her life any easier.

As Morgana drifted off to what would hopefully be a nightmare free sleep, Gwen pondered about the kiss and why it made her feel like she did.


End file.
